


Honey And Rot

by SouthernGentleMonster



Series: Lost Eden [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Historical, M/M, Nephilim, Original Character(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: As time passed Aeden slowly learned he wasn't the only one stumbling through the world of the supernatural. When about on his travels he runs into a rather interesting man that piques his interest he finds his journey is put on hold so he can learn more.





	Honey And Rot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voxDei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxDei/gifts).



> This will be the gathered works of our characters as their stories unfold

He was tucked away in the corner of the bar as the late-night crowd made its way in to find warmth and company after a long workday. There were the usuals of factory workers, businessmen, and the women who attended to any who would pay for them to warm their bed that night. With the last of the crowd, he did notice a rather odd group gather across the way. Most of them were dressed in suits that probably cost more than a week's wages but had telltale signs of street fights, the scars knarled across faces. Except one, who shuffled in almost last looking at unease as he took in his surroundings. He held to his chest a stack of papers as if his life depended on it and with these folks, it just might. He sat in a chair nestled against the wall between who he assumed were those in charge. The mess of brown hair was charming, bright hazel eyes looked tired but always watching.

They were all human except the numbers clerk, something off and queer about him that he couldn’t quite place until he noticed the man did not eat or drink. It was a miracle Claude wasn’t there, the vampire weirdly territorial at times when it came to others. His curiosity got the best of him and he left the safety of his table.

“Don’t panic.” So maybe it wasn’t the best way to approach this situation as the man indeed did panic. “They can’t see you.”

“Like hell they can’t, we’re standing right here.” His words were hissed like a spooked cat and he looked doubtful. Aeden let out a sighed. He gave a quick wave of his hand in front of one of the thugs and the other man was almost as quick grapple for his wrist to stop him. When his cohort didn’t react he became slackjawed.

“Who are you.” There was fear which means he probably meant he was in the know and had previous experience that didn’t end well.

“The name is Aeden and yourself?” He still had ahold of his wrist, his skin far colder than it should be unlike Claude who never hesitated to sate himself, his body always warm with blood.

“Daniel.” Aeden brought their hands together until they were laced and he pulled him away from the crowded table. He could feel such a faint heartbeat it’s a wonder he hadn’t lost control with so many drunk fools that would make easy targets. He could see the peek of fangs even with Daniels effort to keep them hidden.

“Do you know how to dance?” His question was answered with a look of suspicion.

“Is that an excuse to feel me up?” The lights in the bar flickered and he could see soft browns and yellows in their depths.

“Perhaps.” He grinned and was amused by the sudden flush of the man's face. He placed his hand on the small of his back, their hands still clasped and he led Daniel through the steps. “I find dancing something to distract oneself from nerves which you are obviously jittering with.” He was rather impressed that he could actually keep up with Aeden if somewhat clumsily. His thoughts came to a pause. Daniel very much reminded him of Johnathan which then led to him thinking of Claude and it had him wondering if it was the pretty face and brunette hair that kept getting him in these situations.

“Tell me, Daniel, you’re a vampire yes?”

“Yes and no. Things just kinda happened.” He gave paused and glanced back to the rest of his company who were still in conversation. He let his hand rest at Daniels' waist and he could almost swear he could feel the sharp edge of his hip. Doesn’t eat much it seems.

“Curious. So you’re half in, half out. I’ve never met another half breed before. It would explain the weird haze.” Daniel looked up at him in confusion, the gears turning as he tried to figure out who he was.

“You’re not human, at least not completely.” The music picked up to a swing piece and he changed pace. He had to smile at the surprised look as he brought their bodies close.

“What makes you say that?”

“You smell different. Like something old that someone has dipped in honey to mask to the stench.” He remembered Claude said something similar.

_‘You smell like an old church where the incense still burns at its alters. A sweetness mixed with ash.’_ He stopped them midstep and they nearly stumble but he kept Daniel close.

He looked so delicate but Aeden knew better. If Daniel really wanted to he could rip him to shreds but he doesn’t because of a fear of what he was lived in his heart. Aeden cupped his face and let his thumb drag along the edges of sharp teeth until he saw the swell of red. He frowned. So even other magical beings could not cause pain there. Daniel squirmed in his grip, his eyes dilated as the blood dripped across his tongue. Aeden squeezed until he was forced him to open his jaw, wiping away access blood on his lip. He could practically feel him shiver against him.

“Why do you feel such shame in yourself, Daniel?”

“I’m not ashamed.” He gave him a somewhat judgemental look.

“Yet you deny a part of yourself even if it causes you suffering. Is that not shame? You have gone far beyond the crossroad of your awakening you can’t really turn back now.”

“I can try.” Stubbornness, determination, or just straight up stupidity perhaps a mix of the three. It wasn't really meant to be a challenge but Aeden took it as one. He placed a kiss there at the corner of his mouth, Daniels heart fluttering in his ribcage he thought it just might fly out of his chest.

“When you change your mind I’m sure you’ll be able to find me just fine you’re a smart boy.” And with that, he dropped him back into his chair with a wink. “Be alert now I’d be sad if you died.” Daniel nervously pulled at the front of his jacket as Aeden took a step back and vanished into the crowd as he lifted the illusion around the vampire.

_‘Hope to see you soon.’_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't String My Heart Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982254) by [voxDei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxDei/pseuds/voxDei)




End file.
